Seven Deadly Sins
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Peter reflects on his relationship with Gabriel, and realises that they both have committed a lot of sins.  Post Season 4 ficlet, slash.


**Seven Deadly Sins**

**Summary: Peter reflects on his relationship with Gabriel, and realises that they both have committed a lot of sins. Post Season 4 ficlet, slash.**

**Pairing: Peter/Sylar (Gabriel)**

**Warnings/spoilers: Up to the end of Season 4, crack, slash, overweight Sylar, nearly overweight Peter and general silliness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, but I sometimes feel lust towards Zachary Quinto, which I feel bad about afterwards. This is entirely his fault.**

_**Greed**_

Gabriel had finally controlled the Hunger, and no longer had the urge to kill people, but a side effect was that he had become materialistic. He had a large disposable income thanks to his job as an advertising executive at a multinational watch company. He used said income to buy two expensive cars, a comfortable house for Peter and himself to live in, and nice, modern furniture. Peter found himself liking material items, because he knew that they made Gabriel happy, and eventually he wanted more toys to play with too. Never mind that greed played an essential part in causing the global financial crisis, because you only live once.

_**Anger**_

Gabriel, sweet, lovely Gabriel was a happy person most of the time, but sometimes he got so down on himself for being so evil in the past. This led to anger, and in turn Peter got angry, because he didn't want Gabriel to be this way. Screaming matches caused unnecessary tension in the relationship but the hate sex afterwards wasn't too bad. Learning to release the anger and channel it into something positive was a challenge for both of them.

_**Sloth**_

One thing that Gabriel loathed to do was housework. Which was reasonable enough, but at least he could have attempted to help Peter more. So many times, he would laze about on the sofa, and would smile innocently when Peter glared at him when he walked past. Peter eventually gave into sloth too, because he shouldn't have to pick up Gabriel's slack and do all of the work. Every time, he caved in when Gabriel bought him a shiny new toy, the most recent of which was a wok. This amounted to bribery, but meh.

_**Gluttony**_

Gabriel liked to eat, and he liked to indulge in the bad stuff. Chocolate, cakes, potato chips, ice-cream, you name it. He started to put on weight, and it wasn't muscle. Peter said, 'You have to exercise. You are so unhealthy!" Gabriel said, "Yes, Peter" and went back to watching _Tropic Thunder_. Gluttony and sloth were a dangerous combination. It was Gabriel's body, so Peter let him do whatever he wanted. Peter ate the leftover bad stuff and put weight on too.

_**Envy**_

He would never admit it to Gabriel, but Peter was envious of Gabriel's confidence. He had always been so sure of himself, except for that time that he was trapped in his own nightmare. Peter often questioned whether his own actions were for the good of other people, but Gabriel just trusted his gut instinct and dove straight into everything. That was one of the things that Peter loved about Gabriel, that spontaneity, but the envy was always there.

_**Pride**_

Peter was proud that Gabriel had turned himself around and become a responsible member of society, apart from the sloth and gluttony he inflicted on himself. Peter was partly to credit for helping his partner to redeem himself, but it would have been for naught if Gabriel didn't want this too. Peter also felt pride at knowing that his own fight for justice had made the world a better place, which was not quite the superhero way, but meh.

_**Lust**_

It hurt Peter's head to analyse Gabriel too much. That was when he cleared his mind, and only had one thought. Gabriel was HOT. He was getting overweight, but that could be rectified later by Peter hiding all of the food, forcing Gabriel to drop the pounds. Those eyebrows, that nose, those lips, yes please. The physical things that made Peter go weak at the knees was another thing that Peter loved about his soul mate.

'You know, I've always thought of myself of a good person,' Peter commented, while his head was cradled in Gabriel's arms. 'But sometimes, I feel like my heart is so full of sin that I might just die from it.' Gabriel chuckled. 'Well, Peter dear, if that's going to happen then make sure you take me with you.'

**The End**

**Seriously, don't ask me where this fan fic came from. We've all committed a deadly sin before, but I don't recommend excessively committing them. Please review, because reviews give me warm, squishy feelings.**


End file.
